Dejar ir
by Rossue
Summary: Pero no importa cuánto trate de alejar mis pensamientos de quedarme. Cada mañana despierto en una cama vacía totalmente desnudo y sintiéndome culpable por no tener el valor de decir cuán absorbente y doloroso es todo. Que las rosas y chocolates no solucionan nada y que la culpa se entierra en nuestras pieles cada noche cuando nos tocamos.


**isclaimer appled.**

 **Hice este one shot con mucho amor para Nannu. Espero lo disfrutaras así como yo hice al escribirlo.**

* * *

 **Dejar ir:**

 **No es que no quiera, es que no puedo**

 _¿Desde cuándo la monotonía es algo que se deba amar?_

Mientras mis pies se mueven bajo el suave ritmo de la canción, me doy cuenta que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hacemos algo distinto.

 _¿Cuándo debo parar de ser una maquina a su favor?_

No lo sé, pero mientras su mano acaricia mi espalda, me doy cuenta que estoy tan adaptado a una realidad distinta que todo este ritmo calmado es totalmente distinto a lo que solemos vivir. Sus labios besando mi cuello y sus manos controlando los movimientos de mi cuerpo. No me quiere dejar ir aun cuando sabe que la despedida está más cerca de lo que pensamos.

 _¿Por qué estoy tan atado a alguien tan cotidiano?_

Pero no importa cuánto trate de alejar mis pensamientos de quedarme. Cada mañana despierto en una cama vacía totalmente desnudo y sintiéndome culpable por no tener el valor de decir cuán absorbente y doloroso es todo. Que las rosas y chocolates no solucionan nada y que la culpa se entierra en nuestras pieles cada noche cuando nos tocamos.

Es imposible.

Es imposible hablar con alguien de una manera tan dura y dolorosa.

Es imposible decirle a alguien que amas: _Simplemente ya no puedo. No quiero vivir sin ti, tampoco puedo hacerlo. Pero debo hacerlo._

 _¿Cómo huir de alguien por la simplemente monotonía absorbente?_

—No pienses tanto —susurra a mi oído y luego solamente baja sus labios por toda mi piel, pero no besando, solamente acariciando con suavidad—. Solamente déjame grabar ese suave aroma en mi memoria.

Me abrazo más a él tratando de controlar el impulso de decirle que me iré a su lado. Pero doy largo suspiro, su aroma es fuerte y peculiar, tan adictivo que siento que puedo arrancar su ropa en medio de la pista de baile y solamente aferrarme a cada centímetro de su piel. Siento que traga duro y estrujo sus ropas entre mis manos, ¿por qué solamente no deja de ser él?

—Para —le susurro y sé que me escucha aunque tenga mi rostro escondido en su pecho aspirando su aroma una y otra vez—. Si sigues así no podré irme —y parece no escucharme o fingir no escucharme, porque sus labios y nariz acarician la piel de mi cuello y sus manos suben y bajan de mi cintura y me abraza más.

No lo ha dicho.

No me ha dicho que me quede, solamente ha tratado de retenerme con sus propias manos. Y ése es el problema, el creer que puede tener todo sólo con su manos. Las acciones son lo mejor del mundo, pero cuando estás por irte quieres escuchar un _no te vayas_ , pero sé que de parte de Wakatoshi esas palabras nunca vendrás, es demasiado ofuscado en la actualidad.

Puedo sentir el anillo de bodas picando alrededor de mi dedo. El dolor se instala cada vez más en mí y mi interior es un desastre. Me aprieto tanto a Wakatoshi que de un momento a otro nuestros pies dejan de moverse y quedamos varados en medio de la pista baile.

—Si paro ahora —comienza hablar, su voz es baja y cuidada, siempre tratando de no herir a los demás. Siempre siendo demasiado bueno— entonces te irás.

Si no quiere que me vaya, nada le cuesta pedirme que me quede. Si lo hace, si lo dice yo nunca me iré.

—Sólo dilo —le digo, mis manos dejan de estrujar su ropa y me alejo un poco para poder verle. Y cuando por fin lo miro noto que su mirada es la misma de siempre. No hay ningún brillo especial o atisbo de tristeza. Siempre reteniendo el dolor y su sufrimiento. Siempre haciéndome a un lado—. Veo que no dirás nada.

 _¿Cómo irme con tan recuerdos en medio?_

Regreso a mi posición sin decir nada y me sigo apretando contra su pecho. He aprendido a dejar mi orgullo a un lado. He dejado a aquel Tooru Oikawa a un lado, aquél que era arrogante y sin prejuicios. He cambiado a su favor y lo único que recibo como respuesta es una mirada monótona que poco a poco me ha ido destruyendo.

 _¿Cómo escapar de alguien que está tan jodido como tú?_

Nuestros pies se comienzan a mover de nuevo, un paso lento y seguro. Sigo el ritmo aunque no quiera hacerlo, fue su idea venir a este estúpido bar lleno de música clásica. Un poco lejos de nuestra _monotonía_. La verdad es que mientras abraza mi cuerpo puedo sentir que desea que me quede, pero si solamente habla con el calor de su cuerpo, ¿qué valor tiene seguir atado a alguien que solamente habla por medio de cansadas caricias?

Es lo mismo cada día y seguramente sonaré como la persona más mierda, pero la verdad es que no quiero estar con alguien a quien amo tan fuerte y solamente puedo recibir silenciosas caricias y miradas vacías.

—No sé qué decir —dice suavemente—, ¿qué dices cuando la persona más importante para ti se va de tu lado? ¿Qué debo decirte para que te quedes? ¿Qué debo cambiar? ¿Qué debo hacer?

 _Solamente di que quieres que me quede._

 _No cambies nada._

 _Habla más, dime cómo van tus días. Dejemos una noche solamente para hablar, subamos al tejado de nuestra casa y miremos las estrellas mientras nos burlamos de lo torpe que fuimos de niños._

 _Cambiemos esas caricias nocturnas por una taza de té caliente. Dejemos los besos por un momento y hablemos sobre nuestros primeros momentos juntos._

 _Hablemos de nuestra hermosa boda o quizás de la posibilidad de adoptar un pequeño niño. Demos gritos al cielo, un fin de semana lejos de la ciudad y de la estúpida sociedad._

 _Alejémonos de nuestra amarga realidad, de los dedos apuntando y de las críticas que vienen y van cada día. Deja de irte a trabajar sin siquiera despedirte, deja llegar tarde a casa y solamente usarme para el sexo. No es que no quiera que me toques, es solamente que no soporto la idea y la acción de que no hablemos, de que no me digas cómo estuvo tu día. De que no me digas que me amas sin no estar al borde del placer._

 _Todo esto es tan monótono que me está rompiendo, pero si no te has dado cuenta por ti mismo, de nada sirve que te lo diga yo, el daño ya está hecho. Porque aunque quiera todo esto, posiblemente a tu lado ya no lo encuentre._

Me muero por decirle todas esas cosas. Pero aunque lo haga sé que pondrá la misma cara de siempre, esa cara de no entender nada y que las cosas que digo son solamente caprichos. Pero ya no soy más el Tooru Oikawa caprichoso, soy distinto. Me he vuelto en alguien tan susceptible y adaptable a su persona, me he amoldado a su parecer y beneficio.

La música se vuelve en un zumbido, el mundo parece comenzar a caerse y solamente sé que volvemos a dejar de bailar, las parejas a nuestro lado parecen tan feliz y animadas, llenas de vidas. Siento envidia, un fuerte nudo de envidia amarrándose más alrededor de mi corazón hasta el punto de asfixiarlo a su favor. Me pregunto por qué se van tan felices, ¿un compromiso? ¿Aniversario de bodas? ¿Un bebé?

No lo sé, pero ha puesto que el motivo de ellos es mejor que solamente una despedida.

—En este punto —comienzo hablar— no creo que se deba hacer algo. Se hizo lo que se debía hacer.

 _¿Y dónde ha quedado todo?_

Un vacío, un extraño vacío se comenzó a formar hace mucho. Un vacío que solamente crece a medida me toca y me besa, a medida me quedo más a su lado y solamente me dejo hacer. Esto también es mi culpa, porque en una relación también hay dos personas. Esto no es solamente su culpa.

Pude pararlo.

Pude decir: _Sabes, Wakatoshi, esto también es mi culpa. También me dejé arrastrar por la tentación de la piel. Pero creo que tú también me pudiste parar._

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

 _No. Quedemos así, detenidos para siempre._

—Sí, debo arreglar las maletas y también hacer una reservación —no sé por qué le doy tanta información. Pero es la costumbre de darle explicaciones, estoy tan acostumbrado, amañado y amarrado a él que ya me es imposible dejar los hábitos a un lado por simple y reinante orgullo que comienza a salir—. ¿Tú quieres irte?

Solamente me aprieta más en señal de que quiere que me quede a su lado.

 _¡Maldita sea, sólo dilo!_

Pero una vez más no lo dice.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar en específico después de casa? —Niego ante su pregunta y vuelvo a estrujar su ropa. Me aprieto más.

No lloro, no soltaré una sola lágrima.

Ni una sola puta lágrima.

No le lloraré diciéndole que me diga que me quede. No le rogaré para que me ruegue.

No lo hará.

Él siempre responde a mis deseos, pero a estas alturas no me importa si me dice que me debo quedar quiera o no. No me importaría que sea egoísta en cuanto a mí. Pero Wakatoshi Ushijima es demasiado humano y correcto como para actuar a su favor. Él me dejará ser porque así es él, demasiado correcto y perfecto. Parece de mentiras.

—No, puedo irme por mí mismo —digo a secas contra su pecho, incluso los latidos de su corazón piden que me quede.

Lo conozco tan bien. Dejando que su lenguaje corporal hable.

—Tooru —sisea—, déjame llevarte.

Y sé que lo hará. No lo voy a detener, él tampoco me está deteniendo como yo quiero.

—Si es lo que quieres, entonces hazlo.

…

 _Recuerdo cuando lo conocí. Todos esos recuerdos están tan adheridos a mí que es imposible borrarlos en un soplo a la memoria. Pero si me dijeran que debo borrarlo ahora mismo, no lo haría. Sería muy injusto borrar de un corazón las buenas memorias grabadas en él._

 _Pero allí estaba él._

 _Sentado en la barra de un bar donde la música country sonaba y donde el alcohol era para todos sin importar la edad. Al ver su aspecto de perfil supe que era japonés, un transferido como yo. También supuse que estaba en mi misma universidad, porque ése era el bar más cercano y barato a ella._

 _—_ _¿Japonés? —pregunté a secas. Toma la cerveza que el barman me daba._

 _—_ _Sí —respondió y un largo sorbo a su bebida—. Tú también —confirmo—. ¿Tokio?_

 _—_ _Sí, ¿Kioto? —Le miré a los ojos y luego regresé mi mirada a mi cerveza._

 _Los primeros encuentros siempre son así, sin saber qué decir y adivinando del otro como si fueras un adivino._

 _No seré estúpido y diré que con aquella primera mirada me enamoré de él. Las cosas no son así de fáciles en la realidad. Esas cosas solamente suceden en los libros, novelas y las mentes cerradas de algunas mujeres._

 _O quizás solamente les suceden a personas que realmente están destinados a un cuento de hadas._

 _—_ _Sí —volvió a decir, frunció el ceño._

 _Y para resumir todo esto, esa noche terminé tan ebrio que recuerdo bailar y luego sus manos en mi cuerpo y mi espalda desnuda tocando su cama. Un primer encuentro y un romance basado en muchas noches de sexo. Pero nunca fui precavido, siempre fui lascivo y caprichoso a mi manera._

 _Y para cuando menos lo pensé, todas las noches me quedaba en su departamento, porque el muy idiota nació en cuna de oro, y entonces solamente éramos eso. Dos jóvenes estúpidos que tenían sexo y dejaban los sentimientos a un lado. Para ser sinceros, me hubiera gustado terminar todo aquello en ese entonces antes de llegar a esta situación._

 _Mas una noche me detuvo, una noche en la que quise irme. Una noche en la que solamente me quería ir de allí sabiendo el daño que estaba haciéndome, porque me había percatado a tiempo de toda la situación._

 _—_ _Sólo quédate y no te vayas —ésas fueron las palabras que me dedicó esa noche. Palabras que pagaría para volver a escuchar, porque aunque fue impulso, me quedé. No me fui ante la primera falla._

 _—_ _Me quedaré._

 _No es una historia de romance. No es un amor a primera vista y tampoco es un amor puro basado en la diversidad de amar._

 _Pero con el tiempo aprendimos que el uno y el otro éramos nuestros propios hogares. Quemando pieles y estrujando sentimientos en las manos del otro. Me mudé con él y luego todo se volvió oficial._

¿Desde cuándo un encuentro sexual tiene resultados positivos para la eternidad?

 _La respuesta es lo más fácil del mundo. Nunca hay resultados positivos._

 _Con el tiempo las cosas ardieron más y más. Nos acostumbramos tanto el uno al otro._

 _Aprendí sus gustos. Como el hecho de que odiaba el cereal con leche caliente, el maldito lo prefiere con leche helada. Pequeños detalles que parecen estúpidos pero en realidad son más valiosos que una vida entera._

 _Nos acostumbramos, pero no teníamos ninguna rutina, cada quien iba a su propio ritmo. Cada quien agregando su propio ingrediente. Sin una gota de monotonía. Siendo distintos y cambiando día con día, siendo nuevos y conociendo cada detalle._

…

—¿Has hablado con tu madre? ¿Te recibirá de nuevo en su casa? —Aunque tiene sus ojos puestos en la carretera sé que internamente se muere por ver mi cara. Costumbres y miradas monótonas que ahora duelen.

—Sabes que no hablo con ella —respondo, apoyo mi cabeza en la ventana del auto. Hoy llueve en Londres. Estoy tan solo que siquiera en mis propios brazos encuentros calor.

Recuerdo que mi padre decía que cuando estamos o nos sentimos solos en nuestros brazos encontramos calor, el calor de aquellas personas que nos han dejado solos. Pero no lo siento. No siento el calor de nadie. Posiblemente nadie me ha abandonado, seguramente yo estoy abandonando todo.

—Te dije que puedes quedarte en casa, no me importa si el divorcio la deje a mi favor, quiero que te la quedes —dice, pero no son las palabras que deseo escuchar. Creo que debo rendirme.

—No la quiero —respondo de golpe, cierro mis ojos.

 _¿Por qué no solamente me dice que me quede?_

No quiero gritarle para que me diga que me quede, porque si lo hago será demasiado tarde. El ser humano se destruye con tanta facilidad, es tan frágil que incluso una gota de lluvia lo rompe en mil pedazos. El ser humano es tan patético que en sus propias penas y estupidez se derrumba.

—Deja que te compre un piso en algún edificio. —Mierda, yo no quiero nada de eso.

 _¿Por qué me está dejando ir tan fácil?_

 _¿Hay alguien más?_

 _¿Cuándo dejé de ser suficiente y más?_

—No quiero nada de eso, Wakatoshi —susurro, nos quedamos en oscuridad mientras pasamos por un túnel. Trago duro pensando que sería increíble morir así, en la oscuridad sin ver la cara de dolor del otro.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunta.

 _¿Cómo una pregunta puede derrumbarte en mil pedazos?_

—Nada, no hay nada que hacer —respondo y el nudo en mi garganta solamente crece y crece convirtiéndome en alguien débil junto con ese vacío.

—¿Hay alguien más?

¡Mierda!

Pero le entiendo, yo también pensaría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

—No. ¡Joder! ¡No hay nadie! —grito, el nudo se comienza a ir, pero siento que hay cosas que son mejor no decirlas—. ¿¡Por qué piensas tan mal de mí!?

No puedo evitar molestarme, es imposible no hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te vas? ¿Por qué de un día a otro pides el divorcio?

—¿Por qué me dejas ir? —Le enfrento una vez volvemos a las calles iluminadas.

…

 _—_ _¿Te casarías conmigo? —Las palabras, los pétalos de rosas y los nervios._

 _Todo siendo uno solo. Pero me encantaba, que aunque no tuviera una risa en su rostro o siquiera una sola facción que mostrara su nerviosismo. Nada, solamente estaba frente a mí arrodillado tomando mis manos en una pequeña habitación de hotel._

 _Quizás fuimos demasiado rápido._

 _Quién sabe._

 _—_ _Sí —ésa fue la respuesta sincera que he dado en mi vida._

 _Lo que vino después fue puro arranque y placer._

…

Tiro mi gabardina en algún rincón de la habitación y solamente ignoro la presencia de Wakatoshi a mis espaldas. Solamente tomo prendas y las lanzo sin doblar o sin percatarme de que son mías. No me importa, solamente quiero salir de este lugar ya.

Cargando con todo yo solo.

La última prenda cae sobre el bulto de ropa y entonces la sensación de estar quebrantado me rompe en mil pedazos y quiero llorar, porque es lo único que de verdad creo que haré llorar. He cambiado, me he vuelto en una persona demasiado voluble y sensible. He dejado todo por él.

Lo único que quiero escuchar es un: _Tooru, quédate conmigo. No te vayas._

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, meto a puñetazos mi ropa y hasta me da furia escucharle.

—Sí, de verdad —digo con arrogancia.

Cuando me acerco al armario para cerrarlo algo cae en mi cabeza y me golpea. Un estruendo en el suelo y caigo llevando las manos a mi parte lastimada. Duele, no necesito de esto. Estas cosas tontas solamente me suceden a mí. Incluso puedo sentir mis rodillas doler acoplándose a mi dolor de cabeza. Abro mis ojos notando que Wakatoshi está frente a mí con lo que golpeó mi cabeza en manos.

—¿Estás bien? —Su mano acaricia mi cabeza y lo dejo hacerlo.

—No, no estoy bien, idiota —mascullo—. ¿Qué cayó sobre mi cabeza?

Y entonces miro, un álbum.

Un álbum de todas nuestras fotos juntos. Un álbum que lleva dos años en la parte de arriba de nuestro armario.

Literalmente los recuerdos me han golpeado.

 _¿Es esto una señal de que debo quedarme?_

—Quiero abrazarte tan fuerte para que no te vayas —me dice mientras miro cómo comienza abrir el álbum de fotos—. ¿Lanzarás diez años a la basura? ¿De verdad harás eso?

No tengo palabras, solamente soy un manojo de sensaciones mientras siento su mano bajar de mi cabeza a mi mejilla, inclino mi rostro para recibir una placentera caricia. Quiero más que solamente caricias y besos, quiero que me diga que me quede y que ama. Palabras que no he escuchado en dos años.

Dos años en los que nos hemos encerrado en una placentera y extraña rutina.

Miro la primera foto juntos. Fue en ese mismo bar de música country en fondo, creo que la tomó Iwaizumi. Wakatoshi tiene sus manos alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo solamente sonrió.

—No estoy lanzando todo a la basura —suelto y tomo su mano para besarla—, ¿tan mierda de persona me crees? Sea como sea aún te amo, ¿no?

—Si dices amarme, ¿por qué te vas? —Lo miro cerrar sus ojos y entonces me abraza tan fuerte que siento que no hay escape, nunca hay escape.

 _¿Puedo solamente irme sin este drama de por medio?_

—¿Por qué solamente no me lo dices? —Suelto esa pregunta con el remordimiento comiéndome y con cientos de penas—. Dilo, solamente dilo.

No dice nada, está tan confundido que lo único que puede hacer es besarme y lo dejo hacerlo.

Sé qué es lo que viene.

Me besará, comenzará a sacar mi ropa y luego solamente hará que me pierda en un mar de miles de sensaciones. El placer y el éxtasis me harán gritar que le amo. Entonces él tomará mis manos y se quedará dormido apresándome en sus brazos una noche.

Suena tan hermoso que hasta quiero llorar, pero la verdad es que es tan rutinario que ya solamente me daña. No, no estoy aburrido. No creo que esto sea estar aburrido, solamente es que no quiero vivir sin él, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo.

Sus labios juegan sobre los míos de una manera tan suave que siento que me puedo perder en ellos para siempre y sus manos sujetan mi rostro mientras las mías abrazan su fuerte y firme cuerpo. Doy paso a su lengua y después ambos estamos en el suelo. Sus manos comienzan a buscar la manera de sacarme la ropa.

Yo lo hago, comienzo a sacar su ropa. Primero una prenda y luego otra. Mientras quito su ropa besa mi cuello y logro lanzar varios gemidos lascivos. Pero esto es muy distinto al sexo que hemos practicado todos estos años. Es porque quizás se está despidiendo de mí de esta manera.

—Quiero amarrarte, no quiero que te vayas nunca. —Sus manos quitan mi ropa y aunque es incómodo estar en el suelo no me importa, no me importa mientras sea con él.

 _¡Mierda!_

 _Solamente dilo, no me dejes ir. Dime que me quede. Solamente dime que quede y me tienes. No dejes que tu cuerpo y acciones hablen por ti. Deja de ser tan correcto. Quiero que seas egoísta. Que reines en mí de una manera egoísta y que me despedaces el alma. Todo a tu favor._

—¡Mierda, sí! —siseo cuando sus manos comienza a bajar por mi cuello y llegan a mis pezones. Chillo y pido más cuando los pellizca. Sus labios bajan poco a poco, ésta es su manera de decirme que me quede. Pero quiero que me lo diga como la primera vez que me lo pidió. Quiero que lo pida a la manera que yo pido.

…

 _Rosas blancas y rojas._

 _El vestido de negro y yo de blanco._

 _Y recuerdo cada una de las palabras dichas a pesar de estar en plena soledad en medio del bosque. Su anillo y mi anillo, era imposible que él hubiera preparado todo aquello. En aquellos días teníamos dos años de noviazgo. Estaba tan nervioso que mis manos sudaban y pensar que esa mañana habíamos tenido una fuerte pelea. Pero no fue más que una rabieta de mi parte por no estar tanto tiempo juntos durante la semana de mi cumpleaños._

 _—_ _Creo que aún no nos podemos casar por lo civil, el matrimonio homosexual aún está en discusión. —Tomó mi mano para llevarme consigo en medio de aquel bosque—. No soy el mejor decorando y esas cosa, pero no pienso que un papel es necesario para estar unido con quien amas. Mas eso no quiere decir que no me quiera casar contigo, porque realmente quiero hacerlo. Pero te apuesto y prometo que al aprobar el matrimonio civil entre homosexuales, te arrastro al juzgado más cercano._

 _Y llegamos, a ese hermoso lugar. Un lugar que él había preparado. Pequeñas bases con ramos de rosas blancas y rojas y en medio totalmente cubiertos de hojas secas debido al otoño. Aquélla es una de las imágenes más preciosas grabadas en mi memoria. Esos pequeños recuerdos que no quiere olvidar._

 _Entonces todo tomó forma._

 _No habíamos pasado tiempo juntos debido a que estaba haciendo todo eso por mí. Me había obligado a ponerme aquel traje blanco como si fuera una novia._

 _—_ _¿Hiciste esto tú solo? —pregunté estando totalmente sorprendido. Parecía una puta mentira._

 _—_ _Sí, seguramente lo notas, quizás no te guste pero quería sellar nuestro amor de una manera y pues si fuera el sexo, bueno, entonces ya estamos demasiado sellados._

 _Comencé a reír ante su tonto comentario. Era tan divertido. Las palabras nunca han sido su fuerte, sus acciones silenciosas y llenas de pasión son las que te atrapan en medio de la soledad y el dolor._

 _—_ _Me encanta —le dije una vez mi fuerte carcajada había acabado—. ¡Dios! ¡Parece hecho por un profesional!_

 _Sus ojos brillaron como los de un niño, un hombre tan grande e ilusionado, ¿cómo decirle que no cuando por dentro estás ardiendo?_

Un amor que quema.

Un amor que desgarra hasta solamente crecer más en una sola mitad.

 _—_ _Es nuestra boda —me susurró al oído._

 _Y fue como estar envuelto en magia. Una magia tan hermosa que no te permite decir que no. Sus manos y las mías juntas y nuestras palabras y promesas._

 _—_ _No he preparado votos matrimoniales —dije sin más._

 _—_ _Ni yo, solamente prometamos y digamos lo que queremos del otro. —Sus manos tomaron mi rostro, el hombre frío y fuerte se perdió en mis memorias. Parecía alguien nuevo—. Solamente me importas tú._

…

 _¿Por qué recordar todo eso justo ahora?_

Sus manos se arrastran por todo mi torso desnudo y entonces elevo mi espalda formando un arco con ella. Sus caricias son como miles de corrientes eléctricas quemando en mi interior. Todo dentro de mí comienza a volverse una completa locura. Está tan cerca de desarme por el placer dado.

—¿Te gusta? —Está cerca de mis labios, susurrando y lamiendo. Siendo como nunca ha sido. Abandonando la monotonía. Su cuerpo ruega porque me quede.

Entonces siento sus labios y su lengua allí, donde todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se unen y me hacen explotar desarmarme cuando él me toca. Lame y chupa. Sus manos no dejan de acariciar mis piernas y yo lo único que puedo hacer es gemir y mover mi cuerpo para recibir el placer que me da.

—¡Sí, allí! —Gimo su nombre una y otra vez—. ¡Wakatoshi!

 _No quiero seguir así._

Puedo sentir su cuerpo decirme: _No quiero que te vayas, quédate a mi lado._

Me corro en su boca sin importarme mientras grito su nombre y cierro mis ojos sintiendo el placer dominarme. Cada célula y fibra de mi cuerpo se ofrece a su favor entregándome en bandeja de plata. Mi cuerpo me traiciona pero mis pensamientos siguen. El deseo de quedarme y pero el recuerdo de irme para que él entienda que ambos hemos acabado siendo dos seres monótonos que se aferran al cuerpo del otro.

Quemando nuestra pieles.

Soy quien domina lo siguiente. Me siento ahorcajadas sobre él sin importarme si tengo o no lubricante. Me dejo ser invadido y gimo ante el fuerte dolor y la estocada de placer que me golpea. Subo y bajo manteniendo un ritmo, su duro miembro toca mi parte sensible y sus manos sujetan mi cadera y me hace mantener un ritmo lento y me gusta, me encanta que todo vaya lento.

—¡Eres tan hermoso! —Sus labios besan mi cuello. Aprieto mis manos en su hombros y entonces comenzamos un ritmo más rápido. Mi interior se comienza apretar y me comienzo a sentir desesperado deseando que esto no termine jamás, deseando que mi cuerpo y el suyo se queden atados para siempre—. ¡Eres mío! ¡Sólo mío!

Me corro de nuevo y él también lo hace dentro de mí. Se abraza a mi cuerpo mientras tratamos de recuperar nuestro ritmo en cuanto a respiraciones.

…

No me lo pidió.

—¿Te vas? —pregunta una vez ha salido del baño después de un largo baño.

—Sí, dije que lo haría.

—No has huido como creí que lo haría.

 _¿Por qué huir? ¡Huir de una despedida!_

No suena a algo que yo haría. Realmente quiero ver su cara cuando le diga adiós.

—Dijiste que me llevarías —le recuerdo—, ¿no tienes valor de hacerlo?

—Pensé que te quedarías. Después de eso. —Su mirada se dirige al suelo y luego suelta un gruñido.

—No, eso no me convence —le digo y salgo de la habitación con mi maleta. He optado por solamente una pequeña maleta luego Iwaizumi vendrá a recoger lo demás.

…

Hay un profundo silencio en el auto. Le he pedido que me lleve a un hotel cercano de nuestra casa y le prometo que mañana mismo comienzo a buscar un departamento, que he pedido unos días libres en el equipo y que cuando menos lo piense será libre. Pero sé que no me quiere dejar ir.

—Déjame una calle antes del hotel. Necesito caminar. —Está lloviendo y necesito un poco de esa lluvia para nublar mis pensamientos dolorosos. Para permitirme llorar por un momento y no verle cuando lo haga.

—¿Estás seguro de ellos? —pregunta totalmente incrédulo.

Asiento. —Sí, estoy seguro.

Y justo como selo pido lo hace. Me deja una calle antes. Me bajo del auto y la lluvia cae sobre mi cuerpo. Tengo un fuerte dolor en mis caderas que es imposible de ignorar. Camino a paso lento y siquiera le dije adiós. Me fue imposible.

No quiero alejarme tanto. No quiero irme, quiero quedarme a su lado cueste lo que cueste, pero soy consciente de que seguiré atrapado en una eterna monotonía y el amor se irá junto con nuestros recuerdos felices.

Y justo cuando me detengo en medio de la calle escucho su fuerte voz.

—¡Tooru! ¡¿De verdad me dejas?! ¡Harás todo esto sin más! —Comienza a correr hacia mí y doy gracias a Dios porque no hay ningún auto en medio de la carretera.

 _Solamente pídeme que me quede y lo haré._

—¿Crees que quiero quedarme al lado de alguien que solamente ama hacer lo mismo una y otra vez? —Lo miro a los ojos y la lluvia cae más fuerte.

Me duele enfrentarlo, duele decirle que la monotonía y el no saber más de él me está matando.

Su cara llena de incredulidad y sus ojos estrechos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos sobre lo que pasa en nuestras vidas? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dijiste que me amabas y que no estábamos teniendo sexo? —No contesta, solamente alza su mirada al cielo—. ¡Contesta, Ushijima! ¡Debes darte cuenta de que nos hemos encerrado en una absurda monotonía que solamente nos aleja!

—Yo…

—¡¿Yo qué?! ¡No hay justificación! ¡No te estoy culpando solamente a ti! También me culpo. —Me abraza. Está pidiéndome silencio.

—Sabes cómo soy —comienza hablar—, todo este tiempo te he estado perdiendo y no me he podido dar cuenta. Es solamente que pensé que te gustaba que las cosas fueran de esta manera. Pensé que te gustaba el trato y que era más que sabido que te amo. He fallado.

—No —le digo y le abrazo tan fuerte como puedo—, también es mi culpa. Pero no se puede hacer nada.

Me suelto de su agarre y decido seguir caminando, no me detiene. No me dice que me quede.

 _Duele._

 _¿Por qué duele tanto?_

—¡¿Qué debo hacer?! —Está tan desesperado como yo.

Y entonces no me puedo contener más.

—¡Solamente debías decir _que me quede_! —Lo enfrento de nuevo y mi cabeza duele demasiado.

Realmente me siento hecho un asco.

—¡Entonces quédate a mi lado! —grita. Sé que le duele, sus ojos lo demuestran.

—¡No lo haré! —le grito—. ¡Eso era algo que me debías decir sin que yo te lo dijera! ¡Debías decirlo por impulso propio! —Se mira tan desesperado que corre de nuevo para estar frente a mí pero me alejo cuando se me acerca—. Esto no sea algo lindo, no es un cuento de hadas en el que aceptaré todo y ya. Lo lamento.

—¿Me dejarás? ¿Te irás sin más? —Me vuelve atrapa entre sus brazos—. ¡Quédate por favor! No me dejes.

Trago duro.

—Lo lamento —vuelvo a decir y siento que debo quedarme. Pero no puedo.

—No puedo vivir sin ti —me susurra y luego me besa.

Pero me suelto antes de poder ceder.

—Yo tampoco puedo —le digo—. No es que no quiera vivir sin ti, es que no puedo. —Miro cómo sus ojos brillan por la esperanza—. Adiós. —Y me voy sin mirar atrás.

Me voy sabiendo que a pesar de todos nos dejamos ir el uno al otro.

* * *

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **Espero les gustara.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
